


scent

by ohoholyshit (stepaknee)



Series: forever [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/ohoholyshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo didn’t need to court anyone. Not even the omega who smells like strawberries and coming home from a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scent

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the omegaverse ayyyyy.  
> I’ve decided to keep the first story I wrote for this series for a bit longer before posting. I want to build up their relationship some before I send it out into the world.  
> These fics will be getting nsfw at some point but until now have some fluff.

Kuroo  _really_  didn’t want to court someone. It’s not that he didn’t want a mate; it’s just that he couldn’t see himself with any of the people he’d met so far. He wasn’t against dating a beta, but he had yet to fall for one yet and omegas… well were a whole different ball game.

To be completely honest, most omegas made him rather uncomfortable. They often submitted even when in the right, or gave up even when they should have kept going, just because an alpha was there. Society had turned them into small and weak dolls that were supposed to be there for their alpha a nothing more. And they deserved so much more, they deserved to do what they wished, pursue their dreams, speak for themselves, be their own person.

He hated how they were treated. He hated it with his entire being and was frustrated with it constantly. It wasn’t an omega’s job to submit in order to make an alpha happy. It was the alphas job to listen to their mate, stay calm, and not get angry at any sign of conflict. An alpha’s hot headed nature was not an omega’s problem. He wanted someone to be his partner, someone that would fight him when he was wrong, someone to complete him, not submit to him. 

He felt like many alphas expect to gain a sex slave when mating with an omega, because society told them that’s how it would be. God, he hated that so much.

And sure, omegas smelled great, but he had yet to find someone he thought smelled any better than any other omega he’d met. They were a collective group of people who happened to smell nice. Nothing else should matter.

Bokuto was pretty serious about courting. He saw it was a very important thing, and spent much time thinking up the best ways to court his setter. His ideas probably wouldn’t have worked on anyone but Akaashi, but because it was clear the beta was already smitten with the excitable alpha, his plans turned out fine.

Bokuto spent a good amount of time trying to convince Kuroo that courting was worth it and how he should find someone he wanted to be with. Kuroo was certain that wouldn’t happen any time soon and would rather focus on classes and volleyball, so the reminder was often an annoyance in his eyes. It took a very long time before he stopped bringing up the subject, instead talking about his own romantic endeavors rather than trying to convince Kuroo he should have some of his own.

He didn’t want to court anyone

* * *

The first thing he thought upon seeing Tsukishima Kei was ‘ _he’s tall for a first year_ ’ quickly followed by ‘ _he smells nice, even from all the way over here_ ’.

The second thought startled him, because the scent was barely even there but what he could smell was very _ **very**_ nice. He hadn’t been attracted to someone’s scent in years, and certainly not like this. 

The practice match had been fun, playing against Karasuno was enjoyable. Plus, the closer he got to the blond middle blocker on the other side of the net, the more of that amazing smell he got.

It wasn’t enough to distract him from the game, but it was in the back of his mind. It wasn’t quite tempting, instead more akin to the smell you enjoyed but didn’t want to consume at the moment. Similar to how coffee was for most people, an amazing smell, but too bitter of a taste to be enjoyed when drinking under certain conditions.

He tried to follow suit with the rest of his team by befriending with those in the same position, and was met with refusal to even hold a conversation. Maybe he was _exactly_  like coffee. 

Strong and quite bitter. 

Kuroo  _really_  likes coffee.

* * *

It wasn’t until Karasuno came again that Kuroo made his decision to get closer to the omega. He wasn’t sure how to do it, not when someone was so firm in their want to be left alone. He wanted to respect that wish, he really did, but he also really wanted to befriend him.

Any omega that didn’t back down from him just because he was an alpha was definitely someone he wanted to be friends with. 

He didn’t have an opportunity to try until the training camp. And when he saw him walking by, he knew it was his chance; that he needed to get this guy into the gym with them. Taunts seemed to work, and Bokuto gave him a big thumbs up in approval.

He asks after practice together what Tsukishima smells like to Bokuto.

“Kinda just neutral?” He shrugged, curiosity on his features, “I mean he smells good because he’s an omega but his scent isn’t that impressive. Why, what do you smell?”

Kuroo thinks he smells like strawberries and coming home. But he shrugs and answers with a quiet, “Nothing special.”

* * *

His scent is definitely tempting after a few days.

Even when sweating and the smell of exhaustion in the air from practice, he’s drawn to it; the smell making him want to close his arms around the other’s thinner body and bury his face into the pale neck that held Tsukishima’s head so high. He squashes the feeling and thought down as fast as possible before his mind gets anymore great ideas.

 He notices glances in his direction, a tendency for them to stand too close, and he hopes it means what he thinks it does. Kuroo really likes Tsukishima, and has noticed many things about him that were the opposite of most.

He was difficult sometimes, but in the best possible way. He was opinionated in ways omegas were often afraid to be and Kuroo found it **extraordinarily** attractive. He knew this was heading towards a crush but he honestly couldn’t stop himself despite that knowledge. 

Bokuto stops him days after their talk and calls bullshit.

“He doesn’t smell like everyone else does, does he?”

He nearly winces but instead gives a fake smile as if he had no idea what he was talking about. He’s not sure how to answer, not sure how to say he thinks he could see himself holding Tsukki through long nights together, to say he wants to know him so much better than he does, wants to wake up to that smell.

“His scent is… nice.”

Bokuto squints at him a bit before smiling knowingly. The look was never Kuroo’s favorite, because the Fukurodani captain got very smug when he knew something that he felt was impressive.

“You like him.”

He doesn’t answer, doesn’t want to lie but hates admitting that he’s so far gone and bites his lip instead. He tries to turn away while muttering some lie about checking on something, but a firm hand on his shoulder keeps him in place. Bokuto’s words are bit too loud when he comments, “Oh my god, you do like him!”

“Shut up! I didn’t say that, stop assuming!” He’s probably blushing now with his luck, it’s clear he knows the truth even if Kuroo attempts to hide it.

“You’ve been pretty obvious about it. You can’t stop looking at him, you even got distracted from your own match today.” Bokuto’s still smiling at him and it makes him frustrated that it was that easy to tell, he’d been so careful to try and keep himself in line. “Plus you asked about his scent too, which makes it even more obvious.”

“I was watching his block, not his ass.” That got a raised eyebrow, followed quickly by a boisterous laugh and he could feel himself groan at his own stupidity. Mentioning Tsukishima’s butt in this conversation, evidently, was not his smartest idea. 

* * *

He just needed to ask for his number. His facebook? Twitter? Any social media really, anything to keep in contact with him.

He wishes he could say he didn’t know why he was so desperate to get to know him but he can’t, he knows full well why he wants to talk to Tsukki.

“Tsukki! Wait!” They were getting on the bus soon, waiting just outside the door. He was so nervous he waited until the last moment like an idiot.

The omega turns and oh boy, he really is far gone, Bokuto was right. The flat look the other gave him did nothing to change that fact. He catches up to him easily, and lucky enough for him the rest of Karasuno didn’t seem to notice and moved along.

“Can I have your number?” He was trying to be casual, and he thinks he’s succeeding, but then again he also thought he was hiding his crush well too. 

The blond stops as if to think for a moment before shrugging his shoulders with a slight sight. He reaches his hand out for Kuroo’s phone, and the alpha wastes no time giving it to him.

He waits patiently as the numbers are entered and he waves and smiles as Tsukki leaves for the bus, his team yelling for him to hurry up.

He looks at the new contact info with a smile he’s sure looks very dumb.

Tsukishima Kei.

He promptly changes the name to Tsukki followed by way too many heart emoticons and tells himself it’s to be ironic.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://blacktailkitten.tumblr.com/post/134425059528/scent)


End file.
